Heartbreak or Bliss?
by Winter Yuy
Summary: The girls return to Cephiro. What will they find waiting their for them? Happiness or sadness? [Discontinued]


Heartbreak or Bliss?  
Chapter 1: Returning to Cephiro  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HI! This is my first Rayearth story and I hope you guys like it. I couldn't think of a title so I just wrote down the first thing that popped into my head.  
  
"...." --direct quotes  
***** --flashback  
~....~ -- telepathy  
*~*~*~*~*~ --scene switch  
...... --thoughts  
  
Summary: This story takes place about four and a half years after the second season. Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu all want to see the beautiful Cephiro again. Since Hikaru is the pillar, she needs to check up on things from time to time. Once they get there, will all they find is heartbreak or bliss?  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been so long since she had seen Cephiro. How she longed to go back. The beautiful mountain tops, the majestic waterfalls and lakes, and most of all her one true love.  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki was now a good bit of 5'8". Her long, elegant blue hair, still as long as ever, blew in the slight breeze that was erupting from the distant north. As she stood out on her bedroom balcony, one thought crept into her mind. Oh Clef, how I miss you.  
  
Umi had fell in love with Clef on her second visit to Cephiro. The young Magic Knight of Water often fantasized about the child-like Master Mage, but she tried to elude the thoughts as much as possible. No matter how hard she tired, Umi could not quit thinking about Clef. How his lavendar hair fell perfectly around his face, and his beautiful eyes that drew her into a temporary insanity.  
  
When she was first summoned to Cephiro, Umi thought Clef was nothing but a midget. Talking all this bull about them having to save Cephiro. When he told her that she couldn't go home until Hikaru, Fuu, and herself saved Cephiro, Umi immediately jumped on the subject of her favorite sport, fencing. When Clef had to fight Alcyone and sent them to Presea in the Forest of Silence, she knew that it wasn't a lie, and felt bad about not helping Clef out back there.  
  
Umi raised her head as the street lights in Tokyo started to come on. Looking out in the distance, she noticed that Tokyo wasn't as beautiful as Cephiro. Which made her wanting to go back intensify.  
  
In Tokyo, you couldn't see the stars that shined brightly over you. In Cephiro, the heavens where shining down apon you in a beautiful light spectrum.  
  
A soft knock a her door brought Umi out of her thoughts.  
  
"Umi, are you in here?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki called to her only child.  
  
"Yes, mother. I am on the balcony," Umi replied.  
  
Mrs. Ryuuzaki calmly, but gracefully, started to advance towards her daughter. "Umi, dear, it is almost ten. You know that you have a appointment with a college director tomorrow about attendening school at Tokyo University."  
  
"Yes mother, I know. I will get in bed shortly," Umi sat down on a chair on the balcony.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in here later though to make sure you kept your word, dear," Mrs. Ryuuzaki walked back out the door and closed it softly behind her.  
  
Umi let out a deep sigh and put her face in her hands. She almost felt like crying, but she would not do such a thing. Umi stood up tall and finally came to a conclusion that would solve all her aches and pains.  
  
"I am going back to Cephiro. Tonight, after midnight. I have to tell Clef how I feel. So my soul can rest. Well, at least a little," Umi knew this was the right thing to do.  
  
The Legendary Magic Knight walked into her room, and set her alarm clock for eleven fourty-five. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass. I am going back. With or without Hikaru and Fuu.  
  
With that, Umi climbed into bed. Hoping that she could get back to Cephiro without Hikaru and Fuu's help, but the one thing that she knew was that it was impossible. The ONLY thing she didn't know was that something outrageous was going to happen tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umi had made it to Tokyo Tower without any problems so far. The only thing that happend was a huge dog chased her about halfway there. She put her new nike shoes to the test and ran like the wind. Fuu would be mad if she heard me make that joke! Umi finally turned around and kicked the dog, which made it leave.  
  
When Umi had arrived to at the base of the tower, two familiar people had caught her eye. Umi could recognize that red haired braid from ten miles away, and those big ass glasses.  
  
"Hikaru, Fuu!" Umi ran towards her two best friends.  
  
Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji had been at Tokyo Tower for about thirty minutes. Trying to go back to Cephiro. Only one was missing though. Without Umi, they couldn't go back. All three Magic Knights had to be present in order for them to be transported to the magical world of Cephiro.  
  
At the sound of their names, the Magic Knights of fire and wind turned to greet their missing friend.  
  
"Umi!" Hikaru shouted.  
  
"Miss Umi, how nice to see you!" Fuu said.  
  
Umi ran up and gave her fellow Magic Knights a big hug. After, she let go with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Did you guys miss Cephiro as much as I did?" Umi asked.  
  
Hikaru bobbed her head up and down, her braid following, "We want to go back, but without you, we couldn't."  
  
Fuu turned to look at Umi, "Is that why you are here, Miss Umi? To go back to Cephiro with Miss Hikaru and myself?"  
  
"Yes! I want to go back so badly. To see everyone again," Umi slightly blushed at the thought of seeing Clef again.  
  
"Especially Clef. Right, Umi?" Hikaru nudge her best friend in the ribs.  
  
Umi cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she nodded quietly. She turned to look at her best friends. They haven't changed at all these past four years. Umi thought.  
  
Hikaru still had the glit in her beautiful red eyes. She was still as short as ever. Maybe about 5'3", Umi thought. Hikaru still had that braid that fell down her back, but it had grew. It almost went down to the back of her knees. Umi could tell that Hikaru was still as hyper as ever. With her neverending energy supply.  
  
Fuu still hadn't changed. She still wore those glasses, which brought out her gorgeous green eyes. About two years ago, she had gotten contact. Umi figured that was what the purse Fuu was carrying contained. Fuu hadn't grown much; Umi didn't think that she had grown at all. Fuu's hair had grown a little. It went past her shoulders. Maybe about an inch or two. The one thing about Fuu that Umi knew didn't change was her proper attitude. How she greeted every person with respect.  
  
"Well, are we gonna go or not? I think I am getting older by minute," Umi said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go back to Cephiro!!" Hikaru shouted.  
  
"Miss Hikaru, please keep your voice down. We do not want anyone to know we are here," Fuu said, as politely as possible.  
  
"Um...yeah...right, Fuu," Hikaru said.  
  
Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru all joined hands and concentrated their energy. They wished with all their might to be brought back to the world that they loved so much. With light and love in their hearts, and the will to be in Cephiro, a blinding light formed around the three girls. With that, they where gone from Tokyo, and headed for Cephiro.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ferio, Lantis, Eagle, and Clef had been at the palace. Talking with each other about their future lives. Ferio looked at the others, and he said the first thing that popped into his head when talking about the future with their loved ones.  
  
"Man, I wish Fuu was here," Ferio sighed.  
  
"You are hopelessly in love with her, Ferio," Eagle said.  
  
Clef let out a deep sigh. Since the others had moved into the palace with him, he wasn't very lonely, but he missed one thing about to past days when Cephiro was in need of help. The beautiful creature that came with her friends to help Cephiro. The young woman who now filled his thoughts as often as ever.  
  
"Yo, Clef, are you okay?" Lantis asked the Master Mage.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something," Clef said.  
  
"Well, you must be thinking pretty hard, because--" Lantis didn't get to finish what he said.  
  
About that time, Lafarga and Caldina came running in. Both had a undescribible look on their faces. Caldina hadn't changed much, but her style did. She had changed from her other outfit to nice clothing. Some pants and shirts that the Magic Knights had brought her fit perfectly. Lafarga was the same. Except, he started to get a thing for Caldina. The one thing he didn't know was that Caldina had a thing for him as well, but they didn't plan on telling each other soon.  
  
"Clef! We have some news!" Caldina said, estatically.  
  
"And that would be...?" Clef asked.  
  
"The people of Cephiro said that they saw a blinding light suddenly emerge on a cliff. Then, the three Magic Knight appeared with the light," Lafarga said.  
  
All four of the guys jumped up and ran towards the ex-dancer, and captain of the guards.  
  
"WHAT?!" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Did you just say that Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are back?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Well, that is what the people say," Caldina said.  
  
Ferio looked outside, thinking that the one person he has loved is finally back. Fuu had brought his life back to meaning. Ferio hadn't felt this way about some one in all his life on Cephiro. He had to know if they where really back or not. His soul needed her here with him. So did his heart.  
  
"Fine. Let us be off then," Clef said. He wanted to see someone that he holds dear to his heart. Hopefully, a certain someone didn't get to her before he did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru all thought of the beautiful Cephiro. Before they knew it, the three girls where now standing on the same cliff the did when they where first summoned to Cephiro. Umi was the first to open her eyes. All at once, it was a blur, but then all the mountains started to form.  
  
"Guys...its Cephiro. We finally MADE it back to CEPHIRO!!" Umi shouted, turning into chibi form and doing a cute little hand motion.  
  
"Uh...Umi," Hikaru said.  
  
"Yeah?" Umi got up to Hikaru's face.  
  
"I WANNA SEE LAAAAAANNNNNTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!" Hikaru screamed.  
  
Umi and Fuu where blown away by Hikaru's high pitched voice.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I WANNA SEE LAAAAAANNNNNTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!"   
  
The guys could tell Hikaru's scream from anything. Especially Lantis, who had heard her scream plenty of times. {AN: Hehehehe}  
  
"That is Hikaru alright," Ferio said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Call it a hunch. She should say something about Hikari in a second, too," Ferio said.  
  
The others just shrugged and kept flying towards the mountain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umi jumped up. She thought that she was completely deaf from Hikaru's high pitched scream. Fuu, on the other hand, wasn't a happy camper. She had lost her glasses when she was thrown back by Hikaru. Fuu was now crawling on the ground looking for them.  
  
"Hikaru, what was all that for? I thought that you where gonna blow my ears completely off my HEAD!!" Umi screamed at her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, Umi," Hikaru confessed.  
  
Fuu was still on the ground looking for her glasses when she came across a pair of feet in front of her. She followed the feet up the legs, body, arms, and then came across the face.  
  
"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" Fuu asked.  
  
The strange man handed Fuu her glasses, "I believe these are yours, ne?"  
  
"Oh! Yes. Thank you," Fuu said.  
  
"My name is Timber," He was a good bit of 5'11.5" with dark brown hair streaked blonde. He was very well built, and had bright purple eyes.  
  
"I am Fuu Hououji," Timber looked at her armor, "Magic Knight of Wind."  
  
"So, you're a Magic Knight? Might explain the armor," Timber said, eyes looking Fuu up and down.  
  
Fuu gestered towards Umi and Hikaru, "They are also Magic Knights."  
  
Umi and Hikaru didn't notice Fuu and Timber. They were arguing about where they should go first.  
  
"I think that we should go to the palace first," Hikaru said.  
  
"Well, I think that we should go check on the people and the ones who helped us on our journey!" Umi stated in a harsh tone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How much longer till we can reach them, Clef?" Lantis asked  
  
The guys and Caldina had got to the mountain where the girls where. When Ferio jumped off the flying fishy and towards the girls, he was thrown back by a magical force, and fell right on top of Clef, which caused everyone to fall like a line of domino's. Ending with Lafarga. Clef was now trying his best to break the field of magic and dispell the barrier.  
  
"Clef, could you speed it up a bit? I'm getting worried about the girls," Caldina looked like she had just aged twenty years.  
  
"I'm...working as fast...as I...can...Caldina," Clef said, his energy almost spent from working so hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Umi? Miss Hikaru?" Fuu directed her two goofy friends.  
  
"We're busy now! We'll talk later!" Umi and Hikaru yelled in perfect sync.  
  
"Wow, they had the perfect tone and pitch," Timber said.  
  
Both of the girls were to busy arguing with each other to notice two very hott guys walk up behind them.  
  
One had midnight blue hair{AN: think Touma from RW}, eyes the color of an alexandrite. The other had light purple hair{a smidgen darker that Clef's}, baby blue eyes. Both men looked in great shape.  
  
"HIKARU! Just because you think we should go to the palace doesn't mean we have to!" Umi yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but Umi..." Hikaru started.  
  
"Miss Umi! Miss Hikaru! Stop fighting! NOW!" Fuu demanded, "ahem...please."  
  
Umi and Hikaru turned towards Fuu, who looked totally pissed at this particular moment in time.  
  
"...Fuu?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"I'm tired of you two arguing over something so petty!" Fuu stated.  
  
Umi turned her nose up and twirled her head. She opened her eyes and came face to face with the midnight haired boy.  
  
"Hello," He said.  
  
"Uh...hi," Umi stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," He said and bowed slightly, "I am Scott."  
  
"And I am Nicholas. 'Nick' for short," the purple haired one said.  
  
Hikaru jumped up, and pointed to herself with her thumb, "Hikaru Shidou, nineteen years old, college freshman, and the Magic Knight of Fire!!"  
  
Umi looked at Hikaru and sweatdropped. She didn't think that Hikaru could get anymore energetic than she already was. Jumping right into the introduction process was her thing. Remembering their first journey to Cephiro.  
  
"Are you going to introduce yourself, blue haired girl?" Nick asked.  
  
"I don't see why I should," Umi said.  
  
"Come on, Umi. Don't be so uptight. Chill out a bit," Hikaru stared at her best friend.  
  
"Chill out?! I am chillin'! What are ya talking about, ghetto bootay?" Umi said in a gangsta voice.  
  
"Miss Umi, are you feeling okay?" Fuu put her hand on Umi's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine!" Umi jumped back and bumped into Scott, "Oh...I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"It's quite alright, Umi," Scott said.  
  
Umi extended her hand, "I'm Umi Ryuuzaki, Magic Knight of Water."  
  
"Is that so?" Nick asked, "Are you telling the truth?"  
  
Umi blinked in confusion, "Yes. It is the honest truth."  
  
"Why do we have the strangest feeling not to believe you?" Timber asked.  
  
"Our armor, magic, and escudo, Mr Timber," Fuu posed in her armor, turning from left to right. Hikaru summoned her escudo and showed it around. Umi stepped back from everyone and got in magic mode.  
  
"WATER ...DRAGON!" Umi shot her first level magic towards the horizon.  
  
"Impressive," Scott said, "but ...how can you really prove that you are the true Magic Knights of Ce ..." Scott didn't get to finish.  
  
Fuu brought her hand in a motion around the orb on her chest plate, "WINDAM, COME FORTH!" {AN: Fuu was the smart one after all.}  
  
Out of the orb, Rune-God of the Skies made his appearance in front of the three disbelievers.  
  
"Magic Knight, art thou in need?" Windam asked.  
  
Fuu just stared at Scott, Timber, and Nick, "Well gentlemen, do you believe us now?"  
  
"... w ...ow ..." Timber was astonished.  
  
Fuu turned towards Hikaru and Umi, both nodded.  
  
"SELECE!" Umi shouted as her Rune-God appeared before her.  
  
"RAYEARTH!" Hikaru matched her friends move and the Scarlet Lord of Fire shined in elegance before its master.  
  
All three Rune-Gods stood by their respective 'dawners'.  
  
"Magic Knights', what doest thou need of us?" The three emense beings asked.  
  
"Hold that thought," Umi said as she truned to meet Scott's intense gaze.  
  
"Umi... I ...we are sorry," Scott said, apologetically.  
  
"Its quite alright," Umi said, mimicking what he had told her earlier.  
  
Timber was about to speak when he looked over towards the east. His eyes turned cold and he nudge Nick in the ribs, giving the purple haired boy a look that told him it was time to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, but we must depart for now," Nick said.  
  
The girls turned towards the guys and gave them sorrowful looks. Scott took Umi's hand and kissed it lightly, "We will meet again."  
  
Umi smiled,"I know we will."  
  
Timber kissed Fuu's cheek and Nick did the same to Hikaru's. They walked towards the south, into the sun and out of sight. Fuu and Hikaru turned towards Umi, who was staring to the south, and they heard her say, "Parting is such sweet sorry that I'll said goodnight till it be morrow."  
  
Selece spoke at this moment, "Thou art wise in the ways of old times, Magic Knight."  
  
Umi slightly bowed and turned towards Selece, "I thank thee."  
  
With their companions move, Hikaru and Fuu turned to face Rayearth and Windam. The Magic Knights heads were held high. Removing their armor, so they wouldn't feel so stuffy.  
  
Before the Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru could react, someone came up behind all three of them. Wrapping an arm around the Magic Knights neck, and the hand clamped over their mouth. The other hands/arms of their captors was occupied.  
  
Umi's captor whispered in her ear, "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Umi-chan is the sun." {AN: hehe...gotta make someone corny.}  
  
Even thought the voice was changed, Umi could tell who her captor was. She wasn't an airhead like everyone claimed her to be. Hikaru's captor kept silent. All the while, the free hand/arm moved over her non-armored body. Fuu's did the same, only except was doing some heavy duty breathing on her neck.  
  
"What ...is ...your ...wish?" Umi's captor said between kisses on her neck/  
  
Fuu sent a telepathic message to the others. ~Miss Umi? Miss Hikaru?~  
  
~Yes.~ Umi answered back.  
  
~Yeah~ Hikaru barely managed to get out because of what this person was doing to her.  
  
~Are you guys thinking that our respective loves are getting...um ...a little ...?~ Umi said.  
  
They heard Fuu stifle a giggle. ~A little...fresh? Is that the word, Miss Umi?~  
  
~I guess so.~ Umi was a little surprised.  
  
~What's wrong, Miss Umi?~ Fuu asked.  
  
~Well, we didn't think that you would be so straight forward about it, Fuu.~ Hikaru said.  
  
~I got an idea. How about we give them a taste of their own medicine? Play with em for a little bit.~ Umi knew that Clef would only say something so...corny, but it was sweet. Umi was a bit surprised that Clef was acting this way. You could guess who were Fuu and Hikaru's captors.  
  
~Agreed!~ Hikaru and Fuu both replied.  
  
Umi was the first one to make her move. She began kissing Clef's palm and placed her hands on his hips. Umi moved her hands over Clef's butt and up his back while he was kissing her neck. Umi could feel something pressing against her upper thigh. It was what every man had. A third leg, you could say. Next was Fuu, who took Umi's P.O.V and kissed the inside of Ferio's palm. Then she did something very 'un-Fuu like'. She put her hand on Ferio's manhood and began to rub it gently. This caused Ferio a minor problem. Hikaru followed her friends first move. She put Lantis' free hand on her hips and pressed her body against his as she swayed her lower body onto Lantis's. Also causing Lantis's system to overload.  
  
All the while the girls were executing a plan to pay them back.  
  
~Read girls?~ Hikaru asked.  
  
~Hell yeah!~ Umi shouted in her mind.  
  
~Yes, Miss Hikaru.~ Fuu said calmly.  
  
~GO!~  
  
All three girls stopped what they were doing. Seeing the guys defenses lower, they grabbed the guys arms that were encased around the girls necks, and with the human strength they possesed, pulled Ferio, Clef, and Lantis over their backs, and onto the ground. Landing on top of them. A classic karate move indeed.  
  
"Paybacks a bitch, right, Clef?" Umi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clef answered by putting his hands on Umi's hips. She didn't mind. Umi was enjoying the feeling. What got Clef do to such a thing? I've always wondered what went on in that little head of his. Hehe Umi thought.  
  
"Ferio, keep your hands to yourself," Fuu stated and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Damn," Ferio said under his breath.  
  
"Shame on you, Lantis. You are a very naughty, but fine, boy!" Hikaru bounced up and down on Lantis, which wasn't helping his condition any.  
  
"That is 'bad man' to you, Magic Knight," Lantis said.  
  
"Well," Umi started, "I think that we should leave you guys here so you can get...de-horny you could say," Umi jumped up and summoned her armor, turning to Selece, "Lord of the Seas, SELECE!"  
  
"Yes, Magic Knight?" Selece made a reply, bolting in dawning position.  
  
"Take me to the palace," Umi shouted.  
  
"As you wish," Selece shot out a blue beam and pulled Umi inside.  
  
"Later guys!" Umi out Selece into hyper drive, and bolted towards the castle.  
  
"HEY UMI!! WAIT UP!" Hikaru shouted as loud as possible while she and Fuu got back into their armor, dawned Rayearth and Windam, and took off at full speed to catch up with Selece/Umi. Leaving Prince Ferio, Lantis, and Master Mage Clef of Cephiro there to 'calm' themselves down.  
  
The girls have finally returned to Cephiro. The thoughts of three men where in perfect sync.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In an old, run down shack in Tokyo, three women and three men watched as Umi Ryuuzaki, Hikaru Shidou, and Fuu Hououji flew in the skies of Cephiro.  
  
"Is everything going according to plan, Dimitri?" A dark loomy figured asked as she appeared out of the skies. Her hair flowed pitch black. Her eyes shined like the sun, except helded pure darkness. That of the devil himself. Her ancient kimono and staff held the same aura.  
  
"Yes, mistress. Everything is in perfect order," The man known as Dimitri replied..  
  
"Excellent," the woman stared at her magical screen before her. Her eyes of gold caught onto the precious blue eyes of one of the three Legendary Magic Knights. I think that I'll play with her mind first. Destory all the mental barriers she has made around herself. Then, send Dimitri of 'Toku' after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That is the end of chapter one. I hope you liked and enjoyed it. Anyways, I gotta run!! Please, read and review!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I do not own or produce Magic Knight Rayearth and never will. These are the fictional characters of Clamp. The ones you don't recognize belong to ME!!!  
  
Toku-- The Japanese term for 'virtue'. 


End file.
